Hitherto, for example, in office buildings, various facilities, and the like, a lighting control system that remotely controls lighting loads such as a luminaire arranged in each of lighting areas such as floors and areas has been adopted.
In the lighting control system, a plurality of lighting devices is communicably connected to a central control unit, which is a lighting control apparatus, via transmission lines. The respective lighting devices are controlled by signals transmitted from the central control unit. Since the central control unit and the plurality of lighting devices communicate via the transmission lines, the central control unit can comprehensively manage the lighting devices.
In the lighting system in the past, a plurality of lighting loads can be collectively controlled as groups. However, for example, when the groups are discretely lit, a user present at an end of the groups tends to feel the lighting dark. If all the groups around the user are lit, unnecessary lighting loads are also lit.